Attack of the OCs
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Oh no! A few n2n OCs get angry and want to revolt! Not if the Clan can stop it! Another Clan fic! Features a few popular OCs. Awful summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Attack of the OC's! A Clan fic where I decided to pit some of the Clans OC's against each other and the N2N cast!**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**This features OC's from me, BluestBlood, YourEyes1012, and oreoprincess0401.**

Cast List:

-**Adam Johnson: **The 14 year old horny pervert. From "The Piano Lesson" by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12.

-**Pauly Johnson: **(Not related to the above) Pothead asshole, Gabe's worst enemy. From "She's Not Here" by BluestBlood

-**Jason**: College kid who wants to be "more than friends" with Natalie. From "His Dream Come True, Her Darkest Nightmare" by YourEyes1012

-**Ryan and James**: Cousins, Gabe's best friends. From "She's Not Here" by BluestBlood.

-Katherine "Kathy" Hinklebright: Gabe's girlfriend. From "She's Not Here" by BluestBlood.

-**Holly Davis**: Henry's sister…And…Gabe's other girlfriend? Uh-oh…Featured most recently in "Love's Now a Three-Way Street" by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12.

-**Kailey Crawford and Lisa Jackson**: Natalie's worst enemies since forever. From "I'm Here" by oreoprincess0401.

**-Gabrielle "Gabby" Davis**: Natalie and Henry's 16-year-old bipolar daughter. From "Whispering" by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12.

The Clan:

-iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: President

-oreoprincess0401: VP

YourEyes1012: Secretary

-BluestBlood: Ninja

**Enjoy!**


	2. The Story!

Me: *whistling* Hey guys!

Gabe, Natalie, Henry: *groan*

Oreoprincess0401: What's up?

Gabe: *about to say something insulting*

Natalie: *throws hand over his mouth*

Henry: Nothing really…we're kind of bored.

YourEyes1012: Well, that's because our honeymoon sucked.

Henry: Sorry…

BluestBlood: HOLY CRAP!

Me: What?

BluestBlood: IT'S RYAN AND JAMES!

Ryan: Hi there!

James: We're sooo out of character…

Gabe: Hey, guys. Why are you here?

Ryan: Um…well, it's a long story…

James: We're here to, uh, send a warning.

Gabe: A…warning?

Me: Did you give them supernatural powers?

BluestBlood: Um..no.

Me: Hmmm….

Natalie: What kind of warning?

Holly: Oh. You guys are here too?

Henry: Oh, God, things are gonna get sexual…

Holly: *death glare at Henry* Hi Gabey…*kisses Gabe*

Gabe: Hi Holly…

Natalie and Henry: *gag*

Oreoprincess0401: Oh look who it is now!

YourEyes1012: It's Jason! I WROTE HIM!

Me: SOMEONE HOLD ME BACK!

Jason: Hey.

Natalie: R-A-P-E, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

Jason: Um, whatever. I was just-

James, Ryan, and Holly: Sending a warning…So were we.

Jason: Oh. Shit…

Kailey and Lisa: *chattering about stereotypical popular girl things*

Natalie: Oh, God….They're just TRYING to kill me, aren't they?

Oreoprincess0401: Well, according to my story, they already did!

Natalie: …..

Oreoprincess0401: Sorry…

Holly: Sooooo…everyone's sort of distracted…

Gabe: I'm way ahead of you…*kisses Holly*

Kathy: *randomly entering and seeing this kiss* GABE WHAT THE FUCK?

Gabe: Oops.

Holly: Who's she?

Gabe: Um…my…girlfriend?

Holly: I though _I_ was your girlfriend!

Kathy: _She's_ your girlfriend?1?

Gabe: I-!

Kathy: IS THIS ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET LAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER?

Gabe: No! I just-!

Holly: God! What a man-whore!

Kathy: You said it!

*both storm off angrily.*

Me: Wow.

BluestBlood: GO KATHY!

Me: Uh no. GO HOLLY!

BluestBlood: KATHY!

Me: HOLLY!

YourEyes1012: Wow.

Natalie: This is embarrassing.

Kailey and Lisa: LIKE YOUR FACE!

Natalie: YOU TWO SUCK AT COMEBACKS!

*magically enter Gabby from futuristic portal*

Gabby: Holy shit…

Me: GASP! *bear hugs Gabby*

Gabby: Help?

Gabe: Who's that?

Henry: I dunno…

Gabby: *choking* You don't know who I am?

All: No.

Gabby: *pulls away* Very funny, Gabe.

Gabe: How does she know me?

Gabby: Mom-

Natalie: _Mom?_

Gabby: Yeah. I'm your daughter.

Natalie: What the fuck?

Henry: IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME ABOUT?

Natalie: Wouldn't you notice if I was pregnant? And she's my age. I can't be her mother.

Gabby: Oh! You are! Me and my cousin were just trying out this time machine he built for the science fair. It actually works!

Oreoprincess0401: Wait…I'm confused…

YourEyes1012: It's quite simple, actually. See-!

BluestBlood: WE DON'T CARE!

A Voice: Well, you should.

*all turn around to see Pauly and Adam both wearing capes*

Gabe: *snickers*

Pauly: STOP LAUGHING! Chicks dig the cape…

Gabe: Sure they do.

Jason: Dude, why are you dressed like Batman?

Pauly: I'M NOT BATMAN! I'M OC MAN!

Ryan: Omigod, he's so lame..

Pauly: I HEARD THAT!

James: Can you hear this?

Pauly: Yes. Why?

James: I dunno…just checking.

Pauly: ARE YOU INSULTING ME? ADAM, ATT-! Adam?

Adam: *his arm around Natalie* Hey, babe. Long time, no see.

Natalie: If only it would've lasted longer….

Gabby: Hey, get off my mom, sicko!

Adam: *full attention on Gabby now* Hey. I'm Adam.

Gabby: Hey. I'm taken.

YourEyes1012: Oh right. I've been meaning to ask you…If Diana and Dr. Madden end up together in Feeling Electric and Gabby and Oliver end up together in Whispering wouldn't that make him her uncle?

All: *blank stare*

Me: Um….no.

YourEyes1012: Oh.

Gabe: Anywho…

Pauly: Right! We are here to tell you that OC's are now officially taking over!

Henry: Um…yay?

Pauly: Don't talk back to me!

Henry: I have pot.

Pauly: I like you.

Henry: Hear that? He likes me.

Gabe: Which makes me hate you more…

Pauly: So now, WE TAKE OVER! ATTACK MINIONS!

Adam: Wait. That's us?

Ryan: I AM NOT A MINION!

Jason: He can call me whatever. As long as he doesn't break a deal.

Me: Wait. WHAT?

Jason: Oh. He made a deal with all of us. Like, if I helped him, I get Natalie.

Natalie:…..

Adam: He told me that too…

Jason: Well, she's mine!

Adam: *defensively grabbing Natalie* Over my dead body….

Natalie: I feel violated.

Henry: Um, no. SHE'S MINE!

Jason: YOU WANNA GO?

Henry: YEAH! *they fight*

Adam: *still on Natalie* Don't worry, Natty Cakes…I'll protect you.

Clan: Eeew….

BluestBlood: That's a lame name.

Adam: *death glare*

Natalie: AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING?

Me: We don't know what to do! The OC's are rebelling!

Orpeorincess0401: What did he tell you guys you'd get for helping him?

Ryan and James: *shrug* More page time.

Kailey and Lisa: Miniature Henrys.

Gabby: A newfound cure for bipolar disorder.

Gabe: And you believed him?

Gabby: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

Gabe: Pauly Johnson is a fucked up stoner.

Pauly: Excuse me?

Clan: Duhn duhn duhn!

Gabe: Yeah, you heard me.

Pauly: You sure are dumb, Goodman. Too bad your mom's dead.

Natalie: MOM'S DEAD? HOLY SHIT!

Gabe: Wrong universe, dude.

Pauly: Oh.

Gabe: I'm the dead one…well, at least I think…

Ryan: I'm confused…

James: Wait, so you died?

Gabe: I….I don't know anymore….

Clan: *brains short circuit*

Kailey: FIGHT PAULY!

Lisa: YEAH!

BluestBlood: IF YOU FOUGHT HIM ONCE, YOU CAN FIGHT HIM AGAIN!

Me: Just watch out for Martian armadillos or unfriendly zebras.

BluestBlood: HAHAHAHAH!

Me: HAHAHAHAHA!

YourEyes1012 and Oreoprincess0401:….

Me: Why aren't you laughing?

YourEyes1012: You guys are weird.

Oreoprincess0401: Hey! We have inside jokes too!

Me: Indeed we do…

Oreoprincess0401: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Me: HAHAHAHAH! Ok, I'm done now.

All:,….

Pauly: Ok. I'll fight you Goodman.

Gabe: Ok. So if you win, you get to take over the fandom. But if I win, you leave forever, you give Jason and Adam a Natalie-equivalent person, Ryan and James get more page time, Kailey and Lisa get Henrys, and you better study your chemistry. Cuz you promised this sweet little girl a cure to bipolar disorder.

Gabby: I'm not little.

Gabe: Shh.

Pauly: Sounds like a deal.

Henry: *still pummeling Jason*

Natalie: You guys can stop now.

Henry: Oh. Ok!

Natalie: *throws Adam off her*

*Gabe and Pauly fight*

Me: This is so violent!

Oreoprincess0401: Ugh…

BluestBlood: I think I'm gonna be sick!

YourEyes1012: I didn't even know that was possible!

Natalie: Yeah, me neither. Gabe won.

Gabe: HA! DON'T MESS WITH THE PRE-WRITTEN CHARACTER!

Pauly: *runs off crying*

Jason: Wow…that was weak.

Me: Yay! Gabe saved the day!

*All hug Gabe*

Gabe: Aw, thanks…Henry, get off.

Henry: Yes sir…

Kailey and Lisa: Time to go play with our Henrys!

Henry: *shudder*

Ryan: Yeah, we gotta go.

James: Football's coming up…Gotta get in shape…

Jason: So, um, Nat-

Natalie: Go away and don't call me that.

Jason: Ok, bye.

Gabby: Well, back to the future. I'm gonna remember this! Hopefully…Bye teenaged parents! Bye Gabe!

Gabe: Um…bye.

Natalie: Finally. That was weird.

Adam: *Grabs onto Natalie*

Natalie: *tries her hardest to get him off*

Adam: *makes out with Natalie*

Clan: *Beat Adam furiously*

Adam: Geez! Sorry…I'll see you later then, baby girl….

Natalie: I HATE that kid!

Henry: You're telling me…

Me: Well, that was fun!

Gabe, Natalie, Henry: *groan*

BluestBlood: Time to go?

Me: I think yes.

**A/N: So, this was the Attack of the OC's! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
